Taerrin
1. Orrin: Given that it was summer and that Taehyun would've finally graduated from Hogwarts, Orrin lingered around the entrance of King Cross' Station in hopes to see him. Unfortunately for both of them they'd broken up because a large part of their relationship was centred around sex and, well, when one's in a school and the other's legally an adult, you cant' do much. Orrin truthfully was excited to meet up with Taehyun again and bring him back to the apartment he'd specifically prepared for the two of them once gaining a good job with the ministry. He checked his phone for a text from the latter, wanting him to come as soon as possible. Taehyun: As the train pulled into the station, Taehyun was stuck to the window seat, trying to find a glimpse of Orrin in the station. He had told him he would be waiting, and of course, Taehyun couldn't wait to see him. The entire year, he had been waiting to graduate just so he could meet up with Orrin again, he hated the fact that he was the one that caused their break up in the first place. Taehyun had been born on September 1st, and most of the times when he was lonely and wanting Orrin, the thought that had he popped out only a day earlier, they could've been having a life together already. The moment the train had stopped, he had immediately stood up, immediately starting to drag his trunk along. Orrin: Seeing the familiar sight of the Hogwarts Express, Orrin smiled to himself as he stood up straight, smoothing the creases of his suit jacket. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked alongside the train for a little bit before stopping at a bench and leaning against one of the armrests. He glanced down at his phone, hoping for a text but not seeing one. As he glanced up, he noticed Taehyun at the window and a closed lipped smile appeared on his face. Taehyun: Too busy on trying to get his trunk out of his compartment and into the corridor, he didn't notice Orrin's smile at him. Frustrated on trying to get through the crowded corridor full of students trying to leave the train, Taehyun remembered that he was an adult and could do magic now, and so of course, took out his wand and charmed his trunk to make it feather-light, and he carried his trunk through the corridor and successfully got off the train, and started to immediately search for Orrin. Orrin: Orrin's eyes followed Taehyun out of the cabin and soon went to the nearest exit of the carriage when Taehyun disappeared from view. Not knowing of Taehyun saw him, Orrin stayed still but stood up - being taller than most it meant that Taehyun'd be able to see him over the crowd. His eyes still scanned the sea of people hoping to find the younger. Taehyun: Taehyun was looking around, standing in the middle of the crowd, trunk by his feet, his head turning in every direction as he tried to figure out where Orrin was. Orrin had promised that he was there, and he didn't want to jump to conclusions that he hadn't come, and then, finally, he spotted him. "Orrin!" He immediately got his trunk and began speed walking to Orrin. Orrin: Hearing the other's voice, Orrin's eyes found him quickly and a grin would adorn his face as he straightened his posture and walked towards the younger, aiming to meet in the middle. When they do, Orrin offered his arms for a hug, "Taehyun, I thought you didn't see me for a second." Taehyun: Taehyun immediately begins to grin as Orrin began walking to him, and towards the end, he was jogging a bit, wanting to get to Orrin as soon as possible. When they meet in the middle, he immediately walks into his hug, his arms wrapping tightly around Orrin. "No, you're wayyy too easy to spot in a crowd, yet it did take me some time to find you." Orrin: As they made contact, Orrin wrapped his arms around Taehyun and hugged him tight enough so that no discomfort was caused, however deep affection could be deduced from it. He smiled a little as he rolled his eyes playfully, "Maybe you should open your eyes more often." He laughed as he stuck a bit of his tongue out childishly. Taehyun: Not wanting to let go of Orrin, I mean, he'd been waiting months for the chance to hold him, he stayed in the hug, as he looked up at Orrin, and stuck his tongue out at him, returning the gesture. "Maybe you shouldn't be hiding from me?" Orrin: Likewise, Orrin was far to engrossed in the hug to let go of it any time soon and instead he smiled as he looked down at Taehyun, "I'm massive, how can I hide from you? Unless you got stuck behind some tall student, you should be able to see me stupid." Taehyun: "Maybe I was too busy thinking of you, that when I finally got off the train and started looking for you, I was too busy thinking of what would happen when I finally did see you, that I didn't notice you?" Taehyun smiled brightly at Orrin and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Anyway, aren't we supposed to be going somewhere?" Orrin: He smiled as Taehyun kissed his cheek and he slipped his hands into Taehyun's, "Well, yeah, we do." He paused for a seemingly dramatic effect, "We're going back to our flat~!" Taehyun: Taehyun looked up with Orrin with wide eyes, clearly surprised by Orrin's announcement. "Like, you're serious, right?" Without even waiting for an answer, he untangled himself from Orrin and quickly went to retrieve his trunk. Orrin: Orrin was going to open his mouth to confirm that, yes, he was in fact serious. However, with the other retrieving his trunk left him laughing a little and rolling his eyes affectionately at Taehyun's actions. Taehyun: '''Taehuyun, with his trunk in hand, turned around to face Orrin, clearly excited. "What are you waiting for? If we have a flat, obviously I want to go see, you know~. And like, finally get to spend some time together." '''Orrin: Orrin seemed to pout in a playful manner, "Can't I appreciate my boyfriend's cuteness after all this time? No?" He sighed as he took Taehyun's hand and began walking them to the car, "I guess we'll just have to leave for the flat quickly then." Taehyun: Taehyun stuck out his tongue playfully at Orrin. "You can appreciate me later, Orrin, especially when we're not at the train station and I can be even more 'cute'" He smiled brightly as Orrin took his hand, and happily started following him to the car.